Unsure
by Verzabeth
Summary: Holtzbert Smut. Two Shot. Very very smutty. Super Mature. INAPPROPRIATE WARNING! I do not own anything!
1. Afraid

All four members of the, so-called, Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination rushed to their lockers on the second floor of the former fire station to get their gear on after receiving a call about a possible class three apparition. It was almost ten o'clock at night and three of the four ladies were exhausted, making their way to grab their equipment. Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, being the fastest and most awake of the group, was already in her jumpsuit by the time Dr. Erin Gilbert had made it up the stairs and opened her locker. "Oh, shoot!" The five foot, five inch tall brunette spoke while she took out her own jumpsuit. "I didn't bring another shirt to wear underneath."

"It's fine." Erin's high school best friend zipped up her own suit. "Just wear your bra, I've done it before." Gilbert stared at Dr. Abigail Yates for a moment before slightly shrugging and unbuttoning her nice, baby blue blouse.

"I'ma wait out in the car." Patty Tolan put her proton pack on over her shoulders before heading toward the staircase to leave. Just before she closed her locker, she gave Holtzy a light pat on back while the short, quirky engineer got lost in a moment. Her locker was the second to last one on the left and Abby's locker stood in between hers and Erin's, whose locker was the last on the right. But the moment Abby finally shut the door to her maroon colored locker, Jill had witnessed Gilbert, the former particle physics professor, rid herself of her shirt. Unaware of her friend's staring, Yates grabbed her pack and headed for the stairs as well before shouting to both Erin and Jillian.

"Hurry up, guys!" The shortest of the group with glasses ran down the steps and headed out to the Ecto-2, just recently borrowed from Patricia's cousin.

Holtzmann's eyes were locked open as they fell to notice Erin's figure. She had a pretty fit stomach, which sort of shocked Jill as she never pegged the scientist for a woman who worked out much. The muscles in her abdomen slightly cut through the skin and Jillian grew nervous as her own eyes moved up to Gilbert's breasts. She wore a simple, but quite elegant black brassiere that pushed her bosoms up just enough to cause Holtzmann to swallow hard before her eyes continued to linger. They proceeded to shift upward and landed on the scholar's sharp collar bones. The blonde unintentionally licked her lips and moved her gaze to barely notice the alluring shoulders that were currently in motion while Erin stepped her feet into the Ghostbusters uniform.

It wasn't until the taller woman's first arm was pushed through its sleeve that Jillian realized how long she had been watching the half-undressed female. She cleared her throat and grabbed her proudly self-invented proton pack before leaving Erin alone. She ran down the stairs as fast as possible for two reasons.

One, to get away from the woman she had secretly been crushing on for months, and two...to cool off. Her body temperature had risen upon the sight of Erin in just a bra and the wind from running down the staircase was sure to help her hinder the sudden boiling in her blood.

After Holtzmann had left, Gilbert zipped up her jumpsuit and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She closed her locker, as well as forgetful Jillian's, before bending over to pick up her own proton pack to leave. She could still feel her cheeks blushing and the warmth in her own face when she headed toward the first floor as well. She hadn't noticed Holtzy looking at her until she left in such a rush and nearly knocked her over when turning to approach the staircase.

It didn't take Erin too long, however, to just brush it off and think nothing of the moment as she was sure it was just Holtzmann being the idiosyncratic weirdo that she was. It wasn't the first time she had caught Jillian staring off into space, most likely day dreaming about some new inventions. So she shrugged it off, guessing that's what had just happened (though she wished it wasn't while she had been topless), and asked herself if she was ready to go catch a ghost.

* * *

When the gang returned to their station after the bust, they had found that Kevin went home already. Abby and Patty shook their heads as they headed up to the lockers with their gear. Jillian stayed on the first floor while she reorganized some of the equipment around the downstairs lab. Erin lagged behind Patty and Abby, too tired to enthusiastically ascend the stairs. She yawned while climbing the first couple of steps and Holtzmann watched her go up, seeing the exhaustion in the woman's demeanor.

Patty was the first to go home followed by Abigail, who yelled up the stairs to the other two to remember to lock up before going to bed. Holtz and Erin had the night shift tonight and neither were quite looking forward to it. Gilbert was always sitting at her desk on the first floor, rocking back and forth in her chair attempting to ignore the state of boredom. Holtzy was too attached to her bed at home to find excitement in the night shift as the cots in the station were hard and almost flat, like a hospital bed from a war in the 1940's. They actually reminded her of the beds she slept on in the orphanages as a child.

It was normal for the blonde to spend the majority of the night up in her lab but tonight for some reason, unbeknownst to Erin, she stayed downstairs with the other woman. It was quiet between the two and Holtz found herself thinking about earlier. Gilbert felt too tired and lazy to change out of her uniform right away. She slouched in her chair behind her own desk while Jillian stared at her, still in her jumpsuit, remembering that she was shirtless underneath. The woman who wore yellow lensed glasses bit the inside of her cheek, watching the particle physicist play with a pen on the desk in front of her.

Erin could feel the other woman's blue eyes on her and she refused to look up. Beginning to feel uneasy, her mind flashed back to the moment they were heading out for their bust. She began to have the same feelings in this moment while she felt Jill's eyes, possibly undressing her in her mind. Gilbert uncomfortably shifted in her chair, fixing her posture as she nervously started to bite the end of her pen.

Unaware of what was happening, the former employee of Columbia University quickly looked over at the blonde who sat on the edge of Kevin's desk. She wanted to say something, but before she could open her mouth, Holtzmann opened her own. "You look tired."

Yes, she was. Extremely tired! But for some reason she didn't admit it. "Mmm...just a little bit, I guess." Erin swallowed after speaking, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she had no clue what was going on in either of their minds.

"You should go up and sleep." Holtz politely suggested before grabbing one of Kevin's desk knick knacks to fuss with.

"No, I'm alright." Erin basically whispered and suddenly she felt the need to cry, yearning to know why Holtzy was acting so weird around her lately.

"You sure?" Gilbert faked a small grin and Jill wasn't buying it. "Go on. It's alright. I'll watch the phone for a couple more minutes."

Immediately wanting to get out of there, the brunette took the offer and stood from her chair, stretching as she yawned again. Her eyes watered after the action and she squinted, hoping to keep them open so she could successfully make it up to the sleeping hall. When she reached the top step, she wasn't quite sure if she had the energy to change out of her jumpsuit, but she forced herself to walk to her locker to take out her pajamas.

Downstairs the eccentric inventor bit the end of her glasses, hating herself for being so afraid. She had noticed Erin's flirting with Kevin and sometimes felt sick, knowing Gilbert wouldn't give her the time of day. Crushing on a straight woman was probably the worst thing for her, but she honestly could not help it. She wanted so badly to talk to her, but she wasn't too good at the whole emotions thing. Nor could she speak properly unless it was about science.

But being alone with her was eating away at Jillian. She knew that if they were to ever have a conversation about this, now would be the perfect time. She sighed and headed up to greet the drained woman at her locker. "Um, hi." Holtz was unsure if that was a good way to start.

Still holding her pajamas, Erin turned around. "Hey." Her eyes flicked to her left before back to the blonde.

"I, um..." She didn't know what made her do it, but without hesitation, Holtzmann walked right over to the taller woman, pressing her lips to Erin's.

The simple lip lock grew a bit more intense and Gilbert's head began to spin. She was right. Her coworker had been acting funny lately and now she knew why. The brunette pulled out of the embrace. "What are you doing?" Her voice was raspy with shock. They just stared at each other for a moment and the closeness caused the taller of the two to drop her sleepwear to the floor below them. She had just been kissed by a woman and the only thing that ran through her head was how much she actually enjoyed it.

"Jillian." The former scholar realized this was the first time she'd ever spoken the blonde's first name. She wanted to protest, telling Holtzy that she wasn't into girls, but she hadn't time to do so when the shorter one pressed her lips into hers again, pushing her back against the lockers. She pulled out of the, surprisingly soft, kiss and looked down at Gilbert's jumpsuit. Seeing the woman's eyes shift caused Erin to look down at herself as well, wondering what was about to happen. She felt all the blood rushing to her head and she gulped before looking back up to the quirky engineer.

Soft fingers reached up, grabbing ahold of Erin's jumpsuit zipper and slowly pulling it down. The brunette watched her with dismay, unsure if any of this was a good idea. She began to feel light headed, knowing she loved this little weirdo (as a dear friend), but also knowing she didn't want this. She finally found the strength to reach her own hand up to grab Jill's, attempting to stop her. But she found herself helping her instead. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself, finding it harder to breathe all of a sudden.

Both their hands stopped when they made it to the end of the zipper and Erin caught a case of chills, just now realizing her stomach and breasts were slightly exposed as the opening of the suit was still held together pretty well. It wasn't until Holtzmann reached for the fabric that Gilbert realized she was still hanging on tightly to the blonde's gloved hand. The lust she saw in Jill's eyes through her yellow lenses, forced Erin to rest her head on the cold locker behind her. She let go of Holtzy's hand and closed her eyes, feeling the other woman push the slit of the jumpsuit open even more. Afraid of her own thoughts, she reopened her eyes and looked down at Jillian, kicking herself for loving the grin on the blonde's face.

After reveling in the sight of the brunette's figure, Jillian looked up into Erin's tired, sea blue eyes. She noticed the tears of conflict and confusion that were building up in them. Looking down at her own hands, Jill brought one of them up to her mouth, biting the fingerless leather glove while making eye contact with the shaking woman. She pulled the glove off with her mouth, but slowly enough to cause a small whimper to rise in Erin's throat and the blonde did the same with the other glove, letting them fall to the floor with Erin's pajamas.

The particle physicist admitted to herself that it was hot and arousing and she began to fear herself for wondering if she wanted the blonde to touch her bare skin. Whether she wanted it or not, it happened. Jillian's now bare hands, reached up to push the jumpsuit open even more and her hands curiously moved to the area just above her breasts. Holtzmann's warm palms slid upward, passing the flawlessly concaved collar bones. Gilbert noticed goosebumps rise on the back of her neck and she felt faint when Holtzy's hands stopped on her shoulders. They rested there for just a moment before shaping the roundness of them and pushing the jumpsuit down to her elbows. Her bare back leaned against the cold metal of the lockers behind her, metastasizing her goosebumps.

Gilbert looked down at her own body, blinking nervously as the other woman lightly rubbed her biceps. Soon, sneaky hands found their way to Erin's waist. As Jillian barely touched the taller woman's skin, Gilbert was shocked at herself for not giggling, being the extremely ticklish woman that she was. It made sense however as right now she was too confused and flustered to laugh at anything. She had never been touched so tenderly before and she closed her eyes again, causing two stray tears to fall as she continued to ask herself if she would go through with this or not.

She was surprised to feel soft lips touching hers and she opened her eyes before finally embracing the kiss as well. When their lips parted, her tongue unintentionally entered the other woman's mouth and Jill couldn't help but smile at the invitation to proceed. The kiss grew more intense and Erin whimpered for the second time as she felt the heat begin to grow at her core. Now she knew...she WAS going to go through with it.

She stopped the kiss and took one of Holtzy's hands, kissing the side of the blonde's wrist before giving it a small bite. They looked into each other's eyes as she did so and the hunger in Jillian's sent shivers down the brunette's spine. When she pulled her mouth away from the pale hand, she intertwined her fingers with Holtzmann's and headed to the sleeping hall, standing so her back faced the first bed. They stood for a while, just looking at each other and Erin reached up to pull the hairtie out of her hair, letting her mane fall around her bare shoulders. Giving it a small shake, she saw Holtzy's smile grow when she licked her lips.

Gilbert's heart was pounding and she was still unsure of herself for doing this, but her body disobeyed her mind and she sat down on the bed behind her, staring up at the blonde. She cleared her own throat before slowly laying down, communicating to Jill that she was allowed to join her after she kicked off her shoes and the jumpsuit. Holtzmann crawled onto the bed, her legs on either side of Gilbert's hips. Kneeling over her, Jill reached down to slowly unbutton Erin's blue jeans.

Once they were unzipped as well, Holtzy bent over to kiss Erin one more time. As she did so, her hands moved down her shoulders again before breaking the kiss. She pushed some of Erin's hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. After seeing the trepidation on the frightened woman's face, she stood from the bed once again and pulled Erin's jeans off, letting them fall to the floor with the jumpsuit. She took off her glasses and set them on the stand beside the bed, wanting to get a better look at the woman on the cot.

Gilbert's hands reached up to cup her own face, covering her eyes, now realizing she was only in a bra and underwear in front of Dr. Holtzmann. She took in a deep breath as she felt Holtzy getting on the bed once again. The blonde's hands gently grabbed Erin's and pulled them away from her scared face. "You alright?" The, also quite nervous, engineer laid beside her, propped up on one elbow as she looked down at her. She didn't want to do anything too fast for the woman considering this had all come out of nowhere for the particle physicist.

Erin slowly nodded, looking lovingly into her best friend's gray-blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." She barely whispered loud enough for the other to hear.

"You sure? Because we can stop."

The concern in the blonde's voice caused Erin to shudder and she reached up, pulling Jillian's neck down so their lips could meet once again. When they pulled out of the kiss, Gilbert reluctantly looked down at her own body before braving the action of slowly sliding off her wine colored panties. Letting them fall to the floor as well, she frighteningly looked back up at Jill.

The engineer played with some of Erin's bangs for a second before shifting her position so she could hover over the other woman. She kept her hand in Erin's hair before gently pushing her head to the side, exposing more of the brunette's neck. The action caused a sharp inhale to come from the taller woman, but she did not resist as she closed her eyes and allowed Jillian to touch her soft lips to her neck.

Holtzmann nipped and sucked at the woman's skin while she made a trail from the left her neck down to her inviting collar bone. Feeling the warmth of the other woman's tongue on her chilly skin caused Erin to feel herself growing wet and the burning sensation at her core caused her to whimper for a third time that night. Her breathing grew irregular and her eyes finally opened, realizing who it was that was doing this to her. Her fingers clawed at the sheets beneath her and she tightly squeezed them, looking up at the ceiling and feeling every emotion there ever was. She noticed she didn't want to continue, but the numbing feeling in her clitoris told her differently. She wanted to cry, but didn't as the feeling of pure elation overpowered her fear and slight regret.

Jillian's lips had made their way to the inner thigh of Erin's left leg and she caused Gilbert to moan when she blew cool air out of her mouth onto the wet area between her legs. "Holtzmann." Erin's eyes closed again and she squirmed, hating the teasing. Jill placed both hands on either of the brunette's hips, sliding them down to her knees and forcing Erin to spread her legs more, propping her feet up as if they rested on a pair of stir-ups. After getting her to do so, Holtz wrapped her arms around her thighs before licking one and moving her tongue down to Erin's most sensitive area.

At first, it took Holtzy awhile to find Gilbert's trigger areas, but once she did, the brunette found it hard to breathe quietly and a few more whimpers escaped her aching lips. She felt Jillian's tongue against her clit, which started out feeling wonderful, but soon had begun to overwhelm her with a hint of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, shocked at how strong Holtzy's tongue was. Biting her bottom lip, she began to express her pain as she started to whisper. "Fffff-" Almost like the engineer knew what she was thinking, Jillian moved so her tongue was now lightly grazing the inside of Erin's right fold. While her tongue slid down to align with Gilbert's vagina, the former teacher attempted to finish her exclamation. "...fuuuuu-" She couldn't finish, however, as the rest of the word came out as a high pitched moan and Jill finally pushed her tongue inside of her. She flicked it around the rim of the woman's vulva, causing her to grow more wet and suddenly, very embarrassed.

Gilbert felt her cheeks growing hotter and she expected steam to rise from her body. "Mmm..." She bit her bottom lip, wanting desperately to stop what was happening. Little did she know that Holtzmann recognized her attempts at a protest and she did one last flick of the tongue before pulling it out and fully tasting the particle physicist's natural lubricant in her mouth before she reached her own hand up to wipe it.

She put one foot down on the floor behind her, kneeling on the other in between Erin's bare legs. "I'm sorry." Holtzy could feel her own cheeks growing red and she tried to slow her own breathing while she looked down at the shivering scientist.

The reclined woman wanted to tell her that it was all okay and she was just not ready for the shocking event. Instead, her left leg stretched up, wrapping around the kneeling woman's back and her right leg found itself around the blonde's waist. Gilbert pushed herself to sit up and she was now face to face with the engineer. The shock on Jill's face prompted her to go in for a light kiss, that soon turned sloppy and she tasted her own juices on her coworker's lips. Both of Erin's hands rested on the bed behind herself and she felt the cramping in her fingers from gripping the sheets so tightly beforehand. For the first time during their entire encounter, Holtzmann was the one to moan into the kiss and upon the vibrations of their lips, Gilbert felt the wetness of her core increase once again and now she regretted not letting Jill finish what she had started.

Still kissing the blonde, Erin's left hand let go of the blanket below her and it found its way to her own clitoris. She rubbed it a few times, her legs still wrapped around Holtzy, before using the same hand to find Jill's wrist. Never breaking the kiss, she guided the inventor's hand to her sensitive area, moving it the way she needed until Holtzmann learned what would work on her.

The moment Erin let go and Holtzy added some of her own moves to the action, Gilbert couldn't help but break the kiss as her head lulled back with a loud moan. The closer she got, the more she began to buck her hips, rocking back and forth into the fully clothed engineer. "Faster." The brunette whispered as her eyes closed with her head still facing the ceiling. "Faster." Jill obeyed and quickened the pace, anticipating the moment she had been longing to see from the particle physicist. "Faster." Erin's voice came back a bit and when Holtzmann obeyed again, her moaning grew louder and shorter as she neared her climax. "Yeah. Yeah." The blonde reveled in the expression on Erin's face when she felt her muscles about to contract around Jill's digits. She noticed Erin's right bra strap had fallen down her shoulder and she now wished she could see the brunette's bare breasts, but it was just enough for her to see them moving along as they did.

It wasn't too long before Gilbert finally hit her climax and she let out one long moan before several short ones as her chest moved up and down in an attempt to catch her breath. Grinning, Jillian couldn't help but bend down to kiss Erin on her shaking right knee, which was still wrapped around her. The blonde finished taking her down from her high and she swore she was about to orgasm herself once she heard her name come from the other woman's lips. "Jillian." Erin hadn't finished her quick moans at the time and Holtzmann had to force herself not to push her fingers inside once again.

Due to the intense shaking and pain in her arms, Erin let them drop and she fell back against the bed, her weakened legs releasing the other ghostbuster. It took all of her might not to rub herself once more. Soon, it didn't matter as the exhaustion from earlier caught back up to her and she noticed her own eyes beginning to close. "Jill?" She barely spoke and her eyes were only half open.

"Yes, Erin?" Holtzy was still trying to get ahold of herself as she stood next to the bed, watching Gilbert's beating heart through her chest.

"Could you help me up, please?" She knew she could've gotten up alone if she wanted to, but she was way too tired and her legs were still shaking. Without even opening her eyes, the brunette felt Holtzy grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet. The particle physicist suddenly remembered how she must look at the moment and she awkwardly reached a hand up to touch her disheveled brown hair. Knowing her face HAD to be bright red, she avoided eye contact with the shorter woman before grabbing her pj's off the floor between them and holding them tightly to her (almost) naked body, hoping she was covering up enough to quickly make it to the bathroom to change and wash up a bit before bed.


	2. Never Again

Weeks had passed and neither of them had spoken about that night. The next day, Erin negotiated with Abby to have her night schedule changed and she spent the majority of her late shifts with Patty. Her attitude toward the blonde had stayed the same, however, and she was still reluctant to speak to Holtzy as she had always been since they met. Holtzmann, be that as it may, had fully attempted to act the same around Gilbert, but failed. Anytime she saw the brunette, her quirky mood had evolved into that of what she would possibly call, "normal." Even her extreme enthusiasm while showing off her new inventions was somewhat altered and seemed to be a fake and forced form of excitement. She was glad, though, as she didn't suspect Patty or Abby knew anything.

Jillian had felt guilty.

She began to blame herself for what happened, and though she fully enjoyed it, there was an ounce of regret. Nothing was supposed to intensify as it had, nor was she ever planning on doing such things with the physicist unless it was clear Erin had wanted it. Holtz wasn't so sure she did by the way things went for the rest of that night. Erin had come back from changing into her pajamas and gone right to sleep without even saying a word to Jill, who was laying in the bed right beside hers. Holtz didn't think anything of it really until the brunette started sending her random looks from across the lab or standing as far away from her as possible. Though she didn't exactly treat her differently, the engineer was positive she had repulsed Gilbert.

Though one day, something else happened.

"Great work, Ladies!" Abby gave Erin a pat on the back when they reentered the Ghostbusters station after a pretty tough bust. "Especially you, Holtzy." The shortest of the group smirked at her ectoplasm covered friend.

"Man, I think that's the first time you've ever been slimed." Patty tried not to laugh at the eccentric blonde who played with the green liquid, covering her jumpsuit, hands, and face.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't ruin my glasses." The only reason none of the goop had made it into her eyes, as it usually would have, was because she had protection. Her yellow lensed security blanket had come to her aid once again. She was attached to any type of eye-wear with yellow lenses because they seemed to soothe her in moments where she felt uncomfortable. This time, they helped her in another way. As the group stepped further into the station, Jill reached a hand up to touch her disheveled, slimy hair. "How do I get this out?"

"That's a question for these two. I ain't got it that bad yet." Tolan crossed her fingers as she spoke and headed upstairs to change.

"I think Erin's the expert on that now." Yates admitted. "For me, it was just the one time and I STILL think I find some every now and then." She also left the first floor, joining Patricia to change.

"I'll, uh...I'll help you." Gilbert awkwardly offered as they both lagged behind the others, taking their own sweet time to reach the staircase.

"Thanks, Erin. I appreciate that." When Holtzmann spoke, it sounded a bit like she had a southern accent.

The taller of the two gave her a fake smile and nodded, folding her hands in front of her before they finally reached the stairs. She watched Holtz play with some of the slime in between her fingers when they went up the first step. "Unless you don't want me to help." She uncomfortably chuckled, realizing Jill seemed to be having too much fun with the slime.

Holtzy laughed a bit. "No, no. I don't think being covered in this stuff for a long period of time would be a good thing."

"You'rrrrre probably right." Erin agreed as they were now halfway up the stairs.

"Crap!" They heard Patty exclaim when they finally reached the lockers.

"What?" Abby wondered.

"I completely forgot!" Tolan internally slapped herself. "I'm supposed to help my uncle with one of his funerals tonight. Something with my cousin and his girlfriend, so he couldn't make it. Can one of you take my shift?" She looked to Abs and Holtz.

"I gotta visit my grandmother in the hospital tonight." Abby bit her lower lip before looking to Erin for assistance. Former Ghost Girl just stared at her. "You think you can take it?"

Gilbert's eyes shot right on over to the slime covered inventor. "Ummmmmmmmmm..." She thought longer than she should have. "Sure. Yeah, that's fine."

"You sure?" Yates double-checked.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll be fine. I mean, I gotta help her get rid of all this ectoplasmic discharge anyway, right?" She internally kicked herself upon saying that.

"Right!" Her high school best friend responded. "Thanks, Erin."

"Thank you, girl." Patty put a hand on the (silently) panic-stricken scientist.

"Mhm." She unintentionally widened her eyes before glancing over at Holtzmann again and she felt a sudden churning in her stomach.

Later that night, Patty and Abby left the station after helping Erin as best as they could to help rid Jill of anymore visible slime before the blonde would hop in one of their showers upstairs. They had to throw away the, now dirty, rags and happily left the two ghostbusters alone to their night shift. While Jillian headed upstairs to shower, Erin attempted to rid Holtzy's glasses of the ectoplasm.

The wacky inventor rolled the cart that her stereo rested on over to the showers and turned on her favorite playlist. "If" by Janet Jackson was the first one to start when she hit the shuffle button and she contently danced along to it while undressing and silently hoping the slime would come out of her clothes. _"How many nights I've laid in bed excited for you."_ She sang along with the music, using her shampoo bottle as a microphone. She boogied as she poured the soap into her hand. _"I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways."_ She scrubbed the soap into her, surprisingly, long mane of hair. Doing a 360 degree turn under the running, hot water, she continued to sing along. _"If I was your girl, oh the things I'd do to you. I'd make you call out my name-"_ She stopped singing for a moment as she thought she heard something and she looked to the opening that led to the lockers. When she saw nothing, she only mumbled the next few lyrics with uncertainty. _"But I'm not, so I can't. And I won't. But...if I was your girl."_ The instrumentals came in the song and she acted as though she were playing an air guitar before rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. She washed it one more time, just to make sure the slime was all gone and then conditioned her hair, waiting for the next song on the playlist to start. It never did.

Confused, Jill finished ridding her hair of the conditioner before opening her eyes, facing the wall, and turning around intending on walking over to the stereo. But the second she turned, she was shocked to see Dr. Erin Gilbert, standing there, her clothes getting wet from the shower head above them. Holtzmann over-dramatically, as she does, gasped. "You scared me." The lufa in the blonde's right hand was used to cover her exposed lower half while her left hand covered her own breasts. "What are you doing?" She felt uncomfortable in front of Gilbert with her hair down and looked down at Erin's wet clothes.

"I didn't get to say thank you." The brunette finally spoke.

"For what?" Jill looked to her left.

"For jumping in front of me tonight and getting slimed. That was...thanks." She replied, nonchalantly.

"You're welcome. I mean, uh..." Holtz refused to look her in the eye. "I know you can't stand getting ecto-projected on all the time so..."

"Well, thank you...again."

"Mhm."

Without another word, Erin turned and left, pressing play on the radio for Jillian and the naked woman swallowed hard, letting her head fall back onto the wall behind her, water running down her face. She quickly got ahold of herself and finished washing up as fast as possible, not trusting her bare body in the same building as the physicist.

When she turned the shower off, she grabbed her towel off the cart right away, tightly wrapping it around herself and checking outside of the showers to see if the other ghostbuster was around. She took one step out and saw Erin's open locker. She sighed before telling herself to just suck it up and go to her own locker anyway.

It was silent between the two and the disoriented blonde eventually made note that the other had changed out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas already. Still clinging the soft yellow towel to her body, Holtzmann tried to successfully pull out her own bed clothes without looking over at the other woman. She failed, however, when she heard Erin slamming her locker door shut beside her. Gulping, Jill turned to look at her.

"I didn't know you had long hair." The particle physicist admitted, looking down at soaking blonde streaks, which rested on Holtzmann's chest.

The tension was starting to give Jillian a slight panic attack, so she suddenly responded. "Listen, Erin, about that night. I'm," she took a step back, "...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for anything to-I'm sorry."

"So am I." The taller of the two looked down at the floor as she took a step closer. Her eyes started at Jillian's feet, then moved up her body, landing on her light blue eyes. After a moment, she looked down at Holtzy's lips and sighed. "Goodnight, Jill." She instantly stepped passed the blonde with her eyes closed, heading to the sleeping hall.

Thinking to herself, _'that was weird,'_ Dr. Jillian Holtzmann shook her head and finished changing into her XXL t-shirt and shorts. She was going to quickly put her hair up, but didn't feel the need as Erin now knew her secret anyways. Knowing she'd be up pretty early tomorrow, before Abby or Patty even arrived to work, she decided it'd be okay to just leave it down just this once. A part of her felt a bit relieved as it was more comfortable for her to sleep with her hair down and she closed her locker, heading to the sleep hall herself.

When she entered the room, Erin was sitting on the side of the second bed, looking straight up at the quirky woman. Her legs were pretty close together and her hands were uncomfortably folded in her lap. The moment Holtzy entered the room, she averted her eyes and looked down at the floor between Jill's bed and her own. She cleared her throat in the silence when Jill walked around her cot to readjust the blankets the way she wanted.

After pulling the top blanket down and moving one pillow on top of the other, Holtzy stood straight up. Though they were not touching, she could feel the other woman directly behind her. She hadn't the time to fully turn to face Erin when the brunette attacked her mouth with an intense kiss. Gilbert's hands started at the shorter scientist's shoulders, but leisurely slid up to hold Jill's neck. Cold, wet hair dripped down Holtzmann's spine, causing goosebumps to rise throughout her body. Or was it the kiss that gave her chills? She wasn't entirely sure.

Feeling the drips landing on the back of her hand, Erin fought the battle going on inside her head as she told herself she hadn't a clue what she was doing. She just let the instincts take over and what she had watched in several movies and TV shows on HBO. Her left hand's instinct was to move further up the woman's neck, toward the middle of the back of her head, and it did so. Once it stopped there, as their tongues continued to intertwine, her fingers grabbed a large wad of the blonde's hair. She gave it a slight tug, causing the unsuspecting engineer to break the kiss as she let out a soft groan of pleasure. Erin leaned back a bit to get a better look at her as she gave her hair another light tug. The expression on Holtzmann's face gave Gilbert a small sense of pride as she asked herself if she could actually be successful in her plan. Smirking, Gilbert pulled again, only this time with much more force and Jillian's smile grew even wider, her mouth falling open with satisfaction. The tiny sound that escaped the back of the blonde's throat egged Erin on and she moved her face directly to the side of Jill's, both of their right cheeks touching.

The inexperienced, as far as Holtz knew, brunette remembered what the inventor had done to drive her crazy during their first sexual encounter and she repeated it, only on a different trigger region. Knowing the sensation would work on herself, Erin blew soft, cool air on the scientist's right ear recalling when she did it to her more sensitive area. Holtzmann's eyes closed when she felt shivers up and down her spine, but she maintained her beaming smile. A soft moan left her lips when Erin pushed her body into hers, as well as pressing their cheeks together even more. Confused with the whereabouts of the brunette's sudden bravery, Jill thought to herself how strange it felt to not be the one in control for once and she was impressed as well as curious. Never had she encountered a straight woman coming on so strongly in a situation such as this before. Perhaps that was the turn on. Perhaps that's what gave Jillian the throbbing she felt on her clit.

It only grew worse when Gilbert's tongue left her mouth and grazed Jill's ear. Instead of the stable, sultry moans Holtz had been letting out before, this one came out high pitched, and fickle. Completely caught off guard by the action, she pulled her head away from Erin's, but the particle physicist was suddenly stronger and she had the advantage of pulling her back by the chunk of hair that she held. The moment her head was back in place, a shaking Erin Gilbert began to suck on the bottom of the engineer's earlobe, all the while, still sneaking in light tugs on her, still wet, mane.

It wasn't long before Jill's loud cries drove Erin to reach her right hand down to the brim of the large gray t-shirt, pulling it up and sneaking her pointer and middle finger in between the blonde's stomach and the waist band in her shorts. At first, she just waited, letting her two fingers rest on her shorts while she continued to nibble on Jill's ear. But soon, she pulled her head away with another hard pull of the hair. Their faces were centimeters apart and Gilbert smirked before looking down and seeing the inventor's hardened nipples through the loose shirt. Finally letting go of the back of the poor woman's neck, Erin did not hesitate to begin pushing the green athletic shorts down her friend's waist, her underwear going as well. They eventually fell to her feet on their own, and Jillian swiftly stepped out of them.

Too nervous to think about what she was doing, the brunette held onto the bottom of her own pajama shirt, pulling it over her head. Holtzmann gazed down at Erin's bare breasts, reveling in the sight. She forced herself to look up into electric blue eyes, though it was quite difficult to. She almost immediately recognized the fear on the brunette's face and lifted her arms over her head, inviting Erin to rid her of her top as well. Erin, very slowly, reached for the shirt, taking it in both of her hands and clenching it in her fists before pulling the over-sized garment off the petite woman and dropping it to the floor with her own. She let herself stare at the completely nude inventor, recalling just a few minutes ago in the shower when she refused to let herself see anything important. Swallowing hard, her eyes finally moved back up to the other woman's and they fell into a passionate kiss. Both moaned into it several times before Holtz finally laid back onto her bed and Erin followed on top of her.

After many minutes of kissing, Erin forced her lips to stop in order to look down at the woman and build up the courage to try what she had been anticipating for a while now. She took a deep breath, smiling at the blonde and her right hand slowly found its way to Jillian's left bosom. She gently squeezed it a few times before eventually only fiddling with its nipple. The woman below her just stared up at the ceiling, having no reaction to the circumstance as Gilbert began to remember, she hadn't a clue what she was doing. She was slowly beginning to give up when Jill turned to look at her. She examined Erin's embarrassed expression before reaching down to grab the wrist of the hand that failed at teasing her. Gilbert looked into her eyes and she watched the blonde move her finger up to her mouth. Jillian seductively put the former professor's forefinger in her mouth and sucked on it, gazing into Erin's eyes. The action caused the brunette's jaw to drop just before closing her eyes when she felt a burning at her core. She bit her bottom lip before opening her eyes again to watch Jillian remove her wet finger from her plump lips.

Erin looked at her own wet finger, feeling the blonde's saliva on it and instantly wanting to touch herself with it. She didn't, however, as she let Holtzmann guide it to where it needed to go. She helped Erin's finger run smooth circles around her own nipple, driving herself crazy for a moment before letting go of Gilbert's hand when she believed she could do it alone now.

She was right. Her left tit was now covered in visible goosebumps with a finally hardened nipple and Erin grinned before bending over to begin sucking on the other. Holtzy let her head fall back even further on the bed and she began to feel numb where she ached the most for Erin to touch her. The wetness of her hair grew a bit irritating as it insisted on clinging to her face, though she ignored it as she noticed Gilbert's hand leaving her breast to slowly rub her ribs. As her hand moved, so did her mouth and she began to leave small bites that led up to Jill's neck and her free hand found its way in wet, golden hair once again.

As a sly left hand sensually messed with Holtzmann's hair, a sneaky right hand found its way to Jillian's bare ass. She gave it one slight squeeze before anxiously getting to where she wanted to go, hating the slow play by play. She started to softly caress Holtzmann's pubic bone with her palm, letting her digits graze her clitoris every now and then. Everytime, she was met with a slight jolt of Jill's body the moment she hit the right nerves. A bit embarrassed, she felt herself wanting to give up and she halted kissing and sucking at Holtzy's neck, hoping she could concentrate more on one thing rather than the other.

At one point, she was about to stop, but she changed her mind when Jill grabbed her hand with both of her own and pushed it down farther, forcing Erin's fingers inside of her. The feedback she received as Jillian's legs opened upon the contact, gave her enough confidence to continue. It took her a few seconds to begin to feel comfortable and realize what she was doing, but soon, she had the blonde's body convulsing with pleasure and elation. As the moans coming from the other woman drove herself crazy, she grew wet as well. Attempting to pull her other hand out of Jill's hair was a bit of a challenge while trying to focus on the purpose of the fingers inside of the blonde, considering the wet hair was a bit tangled. Her hand was stuck, but she eventually freed it, after causing a bit of satisfying pain to the kinky engineer.

After freeing her hand, she used it to rub herself through her pajama pants while she watched Jillian's facial expressions reacting to her other hand. It wasn't too long before she gave herself an orgasm and she tried her best not to get too distracted from her main priority. Breathing heavily, Erin continued to pump her fingers in and out of Jill, adding a third finger and eventually a fourth. "Slow down." Holtz kindly whispered through her moans, and the shy woman obeyed.

Holtzmann sat up a bit, propping herself on her elbows and spreading her legs more. Her eyelids flickered closed every now and then, waiting for her climax to come. Nothing was happening and soon she looked directly into beautiful eyes to help herself get closer. Erin moved in for a sloppy kiss and Holtz took it, feeling herself almost there. She pulled out of the kiss and whispered, "Talk dirty to me."

"What?" Erin asked in an embarrassed, high pitched voice.

"Talk dirty." Jillian demanded and she bucked her hips into the brunette's hand with a choppy moan.

At first, Gilbert wasn't too sure what to say, but she quickly put herself in the blonde's position and thought of what would drive her to the edge. She put her face right next to Jill's ear once again. "I need to hear you moaning my fucking name." Then, she whispered. "I can't wait to taste you on my fingers."

Holtzmann let out one of the loudest moans before saying, "Yes. Faster." Erin obeyed. "Harder." She obeyed again.

Though Erin was extremely uncomfortable speaking in such a way, she absolutely loved to see Holtz's reactions, so she did once again. "God, you are so hot right now." However, she was telling the truth. Erin hadn't imagined Holtz in such a state before, nor had she ever told a woman she was hot. But she honestly felt more than attracted to Jillian, especially now. "I need you to cum now." One more trick, and she knew Jill wouldn't be able to contain herself. Still right by the blonde's ear, Erin faked a very convincing moan and added, "Fuck, Jillian!"

She was right, it finally worked and Holtzmann reached her climax, sitting up some more to really take it in. As her muscles contracted around Gilbert's fingers, she watched Erin's heaving breasts beside her, causing her orgasm to last just a bit longer. When she was finally finished coming down from her high, she held onto Erin's forearm, keeping her fingers inside her for just awhile longer. Jill's right hand was halfway down the right forearm and her left arm was on her elbow. It slowly slid up Erin's arm and onto her shoulder before she turned in order to kiss the brunette. Her hand found its way down to Gilbert's naked breast and she pinched it, causing Erin to wince in pain with a whimper that broke the kiss and her other hand was released from Holtzy's folds.

It took them both a moment to fully take in what had just happened and they let their breathing slow before Jill laid back down in wonderment and Erin turned her body out, sitting on the edge of the bed. She moved to get up, but was stopped when she felt a hand pulling her shoulder down, forcing her to lay down as well. They were side by side and face to face, staring at each other. Erin couldn't help but reach over to push some of Holtzmann's still pretty wet hair behind her ear. She tried to speak. "I-" Her cheeks grew red, even more so, and she quickly stood, looking down at Holtzy prop up on her elbows again. Her eyes moved around every body part of Holtzmann's and she panicked, running to the bathroom.

The engineer took a moment to regroup before being fully capable of standing. She grabbed her hefty t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head before heading out to the hallway. Something she'd wished she'd done last time, but was too ashamed to, feeling as though she had forced her coworker into something she didn't want. Now was different. Erin had come on to her and she knew that they had both wanted it.

Before leaving the sleep hall, Holtz grabbed Erin's pajama shirt for her and she stood outside the bathroom door with it in hand. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Erin?" She gave the door a light knock. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is NOT okay!" Gilbert yelled from the other side of the door over the running water in the sink.

The blonde leaned against the door and waited for the faucet inside to be shut off. "What's wrong?" She pressed her ear against the green wood. She wasn't too sure, but she swore she heard a hint of a small sob from the other side. "Erin?" She waited. Nothing. "It's okay to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm-" There was a long pause.

"Afraid? Confused?" Holtz tried to think of the right words.

The door opened and Erin snatched her shirt from the shorter woman. As she pulled it over her head with a sniffle, she walked passed her, heading back to the sleep chamber. Jill followed close behind. "Ashamed."

"Oh." Holtz stopped and she went further ahead. "I understand."

The last two words caused Erin to stop as well and it took her a moment before sadly turning around to face the inventor. "That's not what I meant, it's just...I never do this sort of thing and I-" She took one step closer. "I really like you. I don't want anything to be weird between us." It sounded a bit like a question toward the end.

"I think it's too late for that." Jillian admitted.

"We just...we need to stop, okay? We can't do this ever again."

The little weirdo, grinned, stepping forward so they were inches apart. The particle physicist turned so she was beside the shorter woman and she was annoyed to find that Jill turned as well, keeping them face to face. They stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other before Holtzmann spoke. "Ever?"

Gazing down at the blonde, Gilbert responded. "Never."

Jill took another step toward her. "Never?" She looked back and forth between Erin's eyes and her lips and eventually, the brunette began to do the same to her.

The aforementioned physics teacher took a step back and she hit the wall. Jill moved forward again and Erin licked her own lips. "Shit."

With absolutely no pause prior to Erin's exclamation, Holtzmann's lips met hers for an, out of this world, steamy kiss. When Jill was certain Erin was into it again, she pulled out of the embrace and forcefully turned Gilbert around to face the wall. She pushed her up against it and pressed her stomach to the stubborn woman's back. Erin closed her eyes with frustration at the blonde as the side of her face felt the cold on the wall. She let out an annoyed groan and Jillian studied her expression from behind before proceeding. She reached her hand around Erin's waist, putting in down her pants and softly teasing her clit.

Erin put her hands up to the wall as if wanting to force herself to turn around, but Holtz was much stronger. Gilbert grunted with anger at the attempt. "Jillian." She said calmly. "Jillian...Let me go." She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. "Let me go." She forced out again. She had no idea what Holtzy did to her, but she hit just the right spot and Erin whimpered, feeling her legs grow suddenly weak. Her arms, however, must've been powered by the adrenaline and she was able to force herself to turn around and when she did, she wanted badly to hit the younger woman, but instead, she kissed her before slowly sinking to the floor. She looked up at Jill and beckoned her with her pointer finger to join her.

Holtzmann did and she rid Erin of her pants and underwear as soon as possible before eating her out. When Gilbert was done orgasming, Jillian wiped her mouth and moved in close to Erin's ear. In the lowest, and probably the sexiest voice the particle physicist had ever heard, Holtzmann said, "You just got Holtzmanned, baby." And Erin's jaw dropped with one last moan.


	3. More Than That

**A/N: Okay, I don't really know how...but I got a new idea for this story and it is now a 3 shot. I hope you like the new chapter. Leave some reviews please! Maybe I'll do another chapter if you have some suggestions for one. Mwah!**

* * *

*1 Month Later*

"So, how are the new rubber-flexy test tubes going, Holtz?" Abigail wondered as she threw another paying card in the discard pile, before picking up a new one, adding it to her hand.

"They're almost finished, Abster. I've already got one done, but she needs to be perfectly duplicated before I feel she's perfect."

"And how was dinner with Jen last night?" Abby asked without warning. "Should we be hearing about a fourth date?"

Holtzmann picked up a new card as well before thinking about her next move. "I don't know. We'll see if she texts me back."

"Uh oh. What happened?" Patty wondered, disliking the cards she held in her hand.

"Nothing happened. I just don't think she likes me that much."

"Why not?" Erin wondered aloud from the corner of the lunch room. "She's the one who asked you out." She stood by the counter, texting her own date about their plans for the upcoming evening.

"Yes, but I think she's just lonely and I was the only single gay scientist that she knew." Jill rid herself of another card with a failed attempt at a Poker face when she grinned at her hand.

"What about you? What are your thoughts about Ms. Lynch of the Mayor's office?" Abby asked.

Holtzy nodded. "She's-she's...she's fun. She, umm...I like her." She responded, not too convincingly.

"Mhm." Patty tilted her head to the side, realizing she knew how the blonde really felt. "I knew it. I told you she'd be boring."

"Patty…" Abby attempted to jump in.

"She's not boring." Jill argued. "She just doesn't get my humor."

"You didn't try telling her those dumbass jokes about sciency thangs, did you?" Patty glared at Jillian.

"Of course I did." The engineer nodded with pride. "They're damn funny!"

"No. They're not. Not to normal people, Holtzy." Tolan shook her head. "I give up! I quit. I don't get this game." She threw her cards back down onto the table and stood, heading to the fridge to look for a snack.

"I don't think it has anything to with your jokes, I just don't think you two are much of a match anyway." Erin spoke up again.

"Oh, really?" Holtzmann set her cards down as well while she leaned far back in her chair, looking up to Erin, suddenly interested in what Dr. Gilbert had to say.

Erin widened her eyes with annoyance and attitude. "Mhm."

Instead of giving the particle physicist a piece of her mind, like she wanted to, Holtzmann kept her mouth shut while intensely squinting at the woman in the corner who refused to look at her.

"What about you, Erin?" Abby asked while cleaning up the cards on the table. "How are things with...what's this one's name? Derek?"

"Darryl." Patty corrected, shutting the fridge. She took a sip of a Snapple iced tea before returning to the table.

"Darryl." Abby smiled up at her best friend.

"He's great." Erin said in a cocky tone. "We're going to a movie tonight and then-"

With sarcasm, the youngest of the group interrupted, "Oooo, a movie date. No one's _ever_ done one of those before." Jillian slouched in her chair before taking Patty's iced tea from her hand and sipping it herself without permission. Patty dropped her jaw, watching the blonde with bewilderment. When done drinking, the blonde placed the bottle on the table directly in front of Patty before grudgingly standing from the table and leaving the room as she wiped her mouth, still glaring at Erin, who glared back.

Moments later, Jillian found herself on the roof of the building, looking out at New York City. She remembered a time when she didn't feel like this. She hadn't been herself for awhile...and never had she been a bitch to any of the Ghostbusters before. She was beginning to become a person she had not liked. She was turning into one of the bullies at her old high schools.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Holtzmann?" She heard the voice from behind her. Without having to turn around, she knew it was Erin. "You've literally been such a dick lately."

"Funny." Holtz refused to look at the woman behind her.

"What?" Gilbert rolled her eyes with a hand on her hip.

"You calling me a 'dick' when the only reason I'm acting like one is because I don't have one." Jill scratched her right ear before finally turning around.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"What did you say?"

"Did those few weeks mean absolutely nothing?" There was no answer. "No, really. I'd like to know, because you act as if it never even happened."

"We talked about this." Erin answered almost immediately. "I told you that I never wanted anything to happen again after that second time, but you wouldn't leave me alone."

"I didn't do anything after that time. Erin, you carried on with the whole fling. No one forced you into that. No one forced you to say 'I love you.'"

"That wasn't-"

"Oh, I see...that wasn't true." The air was suddenly colder and their bodies, more stiff. "You just said that so we could get off. I get it." She turned back around, looking down at the traffic.

"Jillian-"

"Oh, I'm Jillian now? I thought that was just when we were having sex. Or no...it was just when you were experimenting with me and then realizing I was too much of a woman to go out on a real date with. Or even tell our friends about." She sighed. "It's fine. Whatever. I now realize that you were only in it for the sex."

"And you weren't?" Erin asked.

Holtz abruptly turned. "No, I wasn't." She angrily headed back for the stairs and just before she opened the door she said, "You can believe it or not...but I'm more than that. Not just some chick looking to get laid or find a companion so I'm not so lonely or hating myself all the time." She looked Erin up and down once more before adding, "And I don't lie to myself." Before allowing Erin another word, she went back downstairs to work on a new invention.

*2 Weeks Later*

Holtzmann startled awake from the sounds of joyous voices coming from the first floor of the station. Wiping the drool from her cheek, she yawned and groaned with frustration as she forced herself to finally stand from the uncomfortable cot. Making her way to the bathroom to change, she reached a hand up to feel her loose, snarly hair and another loud series of voices made her jump before reaching the bathroom door. Curious about the goings-on, she headed for the staircase to look over the ledge down at her coworkers to see what was happening.

She saw Abby, her night-shift partner, already changed and ready to work as well as Patty, already in with a box of doughnuts for the crew. Kevin had not arrived yet, but Erin sat in her chair at her desk, surrounded by the other two ladies, cooing and wooping for her for some reason. Jillian decided to listen for a short time, her brows still furrowed with exhaustion and her hair still disheveled with sleep.

"So?" Patty did a strange dance with her hips.

"Patty, don't ask her that!" Abby playfully slapped Patricia in the arm.

"I'll ask her if I wanna ask her." Tolan grinned. "How was it?"

"Oh, God!" Abby closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands as she let her asexuality show.

"It...it was amazing." Erin answered with a hint of embarrassment in her tone, though she wore a smile herself.

Patty shook her head with approval and offered Gilbert a high five. "Congratulations, Miss Thang!"

"So, are you gonna see Darryl again?" Abby wondered, her hands still holding her really red cheeks.

Holtzy rolled her eyes, heading back to the bathroom to change and get ready for work.

Later on, she heard a knock at her lab room door. "It's open for scopin!'" She yelled over her radio to the person on the outside.

The door only opened a crack and a head soon peeped through. "Hey...can we talk?"

"What?!" Jill had to shout over the music again.

"Can we talk?!" Erin stepped in, shouting as well.

Holtzy shook her head, indicating that she still could not hear and Gilbert, with an ounce of annoyance, walked over to the stereo, shutting it off completely. "Don't shut off my music. You know I don't like you shutting off my music. Just turn it down."

"Normally I would, but I need to talk to you." Erin disobeyed, stepping away from the radio stand and moving closer to the counter Holtzmann stood across from.

"I do believe congratulations, or whatever, are in order?" The blonde began as she stared down at her blueprints.

Gilbert stared for a moment with confusion. "For what?"

"You had sex with Darryl. Congratu-malations."

"You know about that? How do you know about that?" Erin rested her hands on the counter between them.

"I overheard you talking." Holtzy randomly reached for her blow-torch, turning it on and gloriously staring into its flame.

"Oh." The brunette bit her bottom lip as she watched Holtzmann playfully move the flaming gun around. After a few more seconds, she reached across the table, putting a hand on Holtzy's arm to stop her from fooling. "Holtzy, I'm sorry."

Jill let go of the trigger on the blow-torch and practically slammed it down onto the counter. "What?"

"I'm sorry." As Erin spoke, the eccentric engineer stepped around the counter to turn her music back on, causing Erin to begin shouting once again. "About everything! I hadn't-" She could barely hear herself as the other woman began to dance along to one of her favorite tunes. "I hadn't realized how you felt...about...about me." She stopped for a moment and glared at the irritating blonde. "Holtz, are you listening to me?" Jillian playfully nodded, though it went along to the beat and Gilbert found it hard to tell if she were nodding or just dancing. "Is that a yes?" She yelled over the song. There was still no answer.

With a roll of her eyes, Erin turned to head towards the door. She opened it and popped her head out, looking around downstairs. Abby was at her desk, typing away about something to do with new entities around the city and Patty was in her own chair, reading a book with her headphones in. Kevin was feeding the new fish they had recently bought in order to keep him occupied. Biting her bottom lip again, Erin slowly brought her head back inside, closing it and turning to see Holtzmann who was unaware of the fact that she were still present. With a small smirk, Gilbert locked the door, knowing the one thing that would get Jill's attention.

Slowly walking toward the dancing doctor, Erin had let her fingers fall to the first button of her suit jacket. Her heart was pounding and she felt the red in her cheeks grow warmer with every step she took. By the time she made it to the radio cart, Holtzmann noticed her ridding herself of her first layer, revealing the white button up blouse Gilbert wore underneath the jacket. Letting it fall to the floor, Erin sent Holtzy a smirk before taking the hairclip out of her brown hair and shaking it loose. The shorter woman finally stopped dancing and she reached up to pinch the brim of her yellow lensed glasses.

"I thought that'd get your attention." Erin said, turning the music down to a dull sound.

"I'm not falling for that this time." Jillian stood straight up, folding her arms across her chest as she squinted at Erin once again.

"I know." The small seduction Erin had begun suddenly stopped and her expression turned serious. "I'm not here for sex. I'm here to talk."

"About what? You've made it perfectly clear what your intentions the past month were and I-"

"I love you." Erin looked down at the floor for a moment in fear, but soon she smiled and realized how much she meant it. "I do, Jillian. I love you. I love the way you dress, I love how you change your voice to sound like some type of cartoon character when you're bored or confused. I love it when you dance around the lab. I love the looks you give me when you think I'm not looking. I love the way you say my name and most of all...I love that you're always yourself...no matter what. And I love that you make me want to be my own person and to stop thinking and worrying about what other people think of me. I'm done pretending that I don't love you more than a friend. Because the truth is….the sex was my way of showing you that I did and I apologize for not being brave enough or smart enough to realize that we need more than sex to show how much we love each other. The world needs to know. Our friends need to know. And you need to know. I love you, Holtzy. I truly love you."

"This is some kind of trick or mind game." Holtzmann swallowed.

"It's not." The taller of the two ran her fingers through her hair before continuing. "And to prove that I really do love you...I told them."

"You told whom what?" Jillian scratched the itch on her nose.

"I told our friends about you and me."

"You and I." Jill corrected.

"You and I. I told Patty and Abby about you and I. Just now...downstairs." She grinned. "They were-"

"You told them about us? I thought you were talking about Darryl." The blonde held her arms tighter to her chest.

"Him? Oh, God. No. We had sex, yes. But that was weeks ago and it was really bad. I haven't seen him since." She looked down. "I know I can't make up for our lost time or anything I've done, but...I really do want us to work and I really really do apologize, Jill. I really do...Can you forgive me? Even a little bit?"

"No."

"I understand." Erin sadly placed a hand on the radio stand beside her.

"I can't." The blonde slowly removed her glasses. "You've been too naughty, Erin. I...I just can't forgive you."

The tone in the engineer's voice caused Erin to suspiciously look up to her coworker and she fought back a smirk when she recognized the blonde's motive. "What a shame." Gilbert fixed her posture before reaching for the top button of the white blouse she wore. "Can you at least try?" She muttered as the blonde leisurely moved toward her.

"Mmm...I don't think so, Dr. Gilbert." Holtzy bit her lower lip, drawing nearer to the particle physicist.

"Maybe I need to be punis-" Erin began to speak, but Holtz placed a sloppy kiss on her lips before she could continue.

When they broke the kiss, they both giggled. Their faces were inches apart as they kept their arms around each other. "I missed you." Jillian admitted with a hint of a whine in the back of her throat.

"I missed you too." The taller one kissed the other on the forehead.

"I never left." Jillian spoke, gazing up into Erin's eyes.

"I know." Gilbert sighed.

Holtzy reached up, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Erin's ear and she kissed her once more. The former professor sneakily rid Holtzmann of her hair clip as well and Jillian's full head of blonde, wavy locks, fell loose about her shoulders. Breaking the kiss once more, Holtz spoke, though her eyes stayed shut, "Now?"

Smiling into a third kiss, Erin responded. "Now." She whispered. "I locked the door."

"They can still hear."

With a chuckle, Erin reached her hand around behind her, finding the right button on the radio, turning it up as loud as it could go and she began to walk, guiding Holtzy to the counter behind her. Feeling around behind her, the blonde managed to push her blueprints aside, turning so Erin's back hit the table and the brunette jumped up onto it as she finished unbuttoning her own shirt.

The moment the bare skin of her chest was exposed, Erin let her head fall back while Holtzmann ran her tongue between the brunette's breasts. The teasing caused Erin's mouth to open as she let out a controlled breath of exasperated air. She leaned back on her hands, trying with all her strength not to touch herself. Holtzmann sucked on the skin above her breasts while pulling the business skirt off the woman on the table, her underwear falling to the floor as well.

Holtzy moved in, eerily close, her stomach hitting the counter and Erin's legs wrapped around her for a split second before she brought her knees up, her heels resting on the table. Jillian pushed one pad of the bra aside, teasing Erin's nipple with her talented tongue and a stinging, no...a longing arose in Erin's pussy. Just as her goosebumps grew worse, Holtzy stopped.

With an irritated groan, Gilbert spoke loud enough so Jill could hear. "I hate when you do that." The blonde playfully raised her eyebrows before leaving the table for a moment. She walked over to the incubator, opening the door and reaching in for something. Erin watched with confused and annoyed eyes before Holtzmann turned and she saw what she had reached for. "No. Jillian, you're not-" Before she could finish her protest, the shorter of the two put the rubber-flexy test tube in her mouth to lubricate it. Awkwardly enough, it actually turned Erin on more and the burning between her thighs ached. She sighed. "Get the fuck over here."

It took no time for Holtzy to obey and she inserted the sterile tube into the woman on the table, causing a desirable reaction from the particle physicist. Erin's legs opened more and more with every exit and enter of it. She leaned back so she were almost laying flat as the strength in her arms began to decrease. She moaned, feeling Holtzmann's tongue upon her clit at the same time and she felt closer and closer, grateful for the increased volume of the radio.


End file.
